Hunter & prey
by Terfle
Summary: Rosie & Tanya decide to pay a visit to the dads and introduce themselves after Donna's desperate reveal
Rosie and Tanya eyed up the threat in front of them. There were three men, each having had a dalliance with Donna and all possible fathers to the same girl. The circumstances were dire. They approached. The prey turned round and assessed the situation. Two unfamiliar women striding across the path was not as much as a reassuring site as they'd thought. The hunters drew level, stopped and introduced themselves.

'Donna's friends eh?' asked Harry enthusiastically as he shook hands with them. Sam followed much more suspiciously while Bill was on his best behaviour.

'We heard that some of her friends were on the island and came to say hi' said Tanya, taking off her sunglasses.

'All good things I hope?' Asked Sam, hoping this was somewhat true. He doubted it. Especially not his reputation.

'Of course' lied Tanya through her teeth. Rosie just smiled. Sam thought this didn't seem promising. He excused himself and went to sulk in a corner overlooking the sea. Tanya went to sit with him and suss him out more while making sure her boobs were on display.

'Didn't think you'd get rooms here in this season' said Rosie conversationally, fishing for information. Harry stayed silent, not wishing to divulge information while Bill was determined to keep the conversation away from Sophie. He gave his reasons for visiting the island. She stored it away for future reference.

'We thought we would be sleeping in the goat hut' said Harry excitedly.

'Rather goats than camels' said Bill, the authority on domestic husbandry.

'Urgh, camels.'

'You don't know anything if you haven't been on a camel ride' he assured her.

Rosie wrinkled her nose.

'In that case I know everything.'

Two could play that game.

'Really?' Bill was delighted. Unsurprisingly once Bill and Rosie started talking about travelling with Harry hanging onto their every word, there was no stopping them.

'They look fun from all the way over there' she explained 'but when you're close up, not so much. It would have to be an emergency for me to get back on one of those flea ridden gobby carpet bags.'

Bill roared with laughter at this surprisingly accurate description. Harry was thrilled at the thought of getting close to such a strange creature. He'd only seen them on TV.

'Well that sounds super' he commented. 'Maybe I'll convince my partner to go on a camel ride. Spontaneously. Ha.'

Bill and Rosie exchanged glances and smirked at the thought of smart fusty Harry on a camel.

Tanya had no luck with Sam so returned to the group.

'Wrap it up' she muttered to Rosie.

'Well we thought' at this Tanya poked her in the ribs.

'I thought' Rosie continued, unfazed, 'that we could all go fishing.'

'Yeh, I'm up for that' said Bill.

'That sounds interesting. Can I let you know later?' Asked Harry.

'Absolutely. Shall we say early tomorrow morning?' Rosie fished out a biro from her pocket. No note paper so she improved by writing on her arm. 'About 6, 6.30?' She offered him the pen.

'6.30' decided Bill. He took it and looked at it for a few seconds before realising that he was expected to write on his arm too. Rosie looked around at Sam as Tanya wagged her finger to signify that no he wasn't interested thank you very much. Rosie took the hint and ignored him.

'So, let's meet on the terrace and hire some equipment from the fishermen on the beach.'

'Sounds good.' He gave back the pen and smiled at her. He liked a woman who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

'I will be on the terrace much later. Catch you then' announced Tanya grandly.

They murmured goodbyes as she pulled Rosie away from unexpected male company. They'd done their dynamo duty, sized up the threat and divided competition.

'What did you think of them?'

'Bit of a moody bugger' Rosie muttered.

Tanya guessed who she was talking about. Rosie turned to look at the unlikely bunch.

'I don't see Donna with any of them.'

'I guess they aren't really her type. Does she even have a type?'

'Considering this lot, it doesn't look like it.'

Across the other end the dads had grouped together.

'I hope they won't be around all the time' muttered Sam darkly.

'Well they sound like a laugh' Bill pitched in. 'We could do with some fun.'

'They sound like rather interesting company' chimed in Harry.

'Don't blame me if this whole thing goes sour' warned Sam. The other two privately decided that they would have no such fun with such a miserable git.


End file.
